


Life goes on

by winterMinxx



Category: The Internship (2013)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterMinxx/pseuds/winterMinxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart promised Neha that he'd come see her. But it has been two weeks without even a call or text. Will their connection at Google bud into something more? Or will it die out before it even grows? This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life goes on

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Break the Speed Limit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097235) by [WhatBecomesOfYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou). 



> Sooo.. hey everyone!
> 
> Thanks for checking out this fanfic. This is my first ever fiction that I've posted, ever. So please bear with me. Let me know what you think down in the comments. I'm not from the US, so have no idea about the universities there or the greek system, did as much research as I could. Would love to know any tips (or even corrections) you have for me. Hopefully it turns out great!
> 
> Have fun and keep dreaming.  
> <3  
> winters_sigh

“Are you eating?” She rolled her eyes, her mother was always worried about the way she looked after herself. “Did y-”

“Remind her that Prasad’s daughter is getting married and she has to-” Her father called in the background.

“Yes yes, I know, you told me already! Neha-beta, remember to put coconut oil in your hair at night. It nourishes the –“ This was the point where Neha held the phone away from her ear – she had heard this too often to even bother paying attention.

“Beta? Beta? Are you listening?” she soon heard her mum shout over the phone.

“Mum! I know I know! No need to remind me! I eat healthy, I exercise, my grades are Distinction averages and no, I will not oil my hair!” Neha replied, exasperation clear in her voice “And yes, Dad, I’ll remember the wedding, I’ve even written it in bold colours on my calender.”

“Well there’s no need to yell Neha!” Her mother responded, only slightly hurt by her daughter’s reaction to her instruction.

Neha sighed, “Sorry Ma, but I have to go okay? I have an assignment due in two days.”

“Oh okay bye Neha, I love you! Can I send you some parathas and curry?” Called her mother, a last minute attempt at shoving something down Neha’s throat.

“NO! Love you too. Bye!” Neha quickly hung up. Sighing, she rested her head back on her soft blue pillow.

Her thoughts drifted to everything her parents had talked to her about over the phone. Her cousin’s wedding, her grades, her sorority and finally, her summer internship.

Her summer internship. At Google. How amazing. She sighed deeply. It had been a month since the internship ended and a month after she’d been offered a permanent position at Google. One month after experiencing life with two middle aged men who knew nothing of technology, a socially awkward momma’s boy, an equally awkward team leader and finally a cynical ass who was obsessed with his phone screen. One month after the band of misfits changed for the better, became a team – became a family and became confident in themselves.

Billy, Nick, Yo-yo, Lyle and Stuart. Neha would never forget any of them. But maybe they forgot about her. Maybe he forgot about her.

Neha sighed. She told him not to become a stranger, to shoot her a text some time. Stuart had told her to forget that, that he’d come see her instead. She remembered how her heart jumped ever-so-slightly as she nodded in reply. She remembered his dimples – so deeply ingrained into his cheeks – whenever he smiled, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners. She remembered the colour of his eyes. A warm cocoa, gold flecks forming an outer ring. So calming, so mesmerising. Neha sighed deeply.

“Sigh one more time and I’ll permanently keep all the breath out of you woman.” Growled Lauren, hands folded across her chest as she leaned against the doorframe of Neha’s room, irritation flashing across her face.

Neha opened her eyes and looked at her best friend, then rolled over and tucked her arms under the pillow, closing her eyes again and resting her head on the now raised pillow. She sighed.

Concerned, Lauren mirrored Neha’s position.

“Hey, whats wrong?” Lauren whispered.

Neha slowly opened her eyes and looked straight into Lauren’s, her eyes crinkled in frustration.

“I don’t know.”

Lauren knew Neha wasn’t telling her everything. Pursing her lips, she got off the bed, pulling Neha with her.

“C’mon, it’s Friday night, we’re going to the Kappa Sigma End Of Summer party,” She said, excitement creeping into her voice, “Wear that sexy beige number you got last year!”

Smiling, Neha let herself be pulled off. She knew that Lauren knew that she knew exactly what was wrong. Stuart. But tonight, she’d forget about him. She’d relax and have fun with her best friend and sorority girls this weekend; she’d focus on what’s important and on what was there.

 

...

 

Stuart was bombarded with so many things. He was juggling assessments, classes, his blog, his basketball team, and his family. He hadn’t even added the one thing he really wanted right now: Neha. He wanted to clear his entire timetable and just write Neha across it. He hadn’t talked to her in a month. He wanted to, but he didn’t know what to say. Or how he should say it.

It was Friday night. His article would have to be in by Sunday night, two assessments were due Tuesday midnight. Stuart lay stretched across the couch, looking at photos of Neha. His housemate walked into the living room, and slipped his feet into his shoes.

“Dude, if you’re not coming out with us, go see her.” Tony said, “You’ve been out of it ever since you got back. Just take a break this weekend.”

Stuart rolled his head back to look at Tony, “Where am I going to stay? What in the world am I going to say to her? And what about all my assessments?”

“I don’t know, but you need to see her. You can’t focus otherwise. And take everything with you.” A sly smile spread across Tony’s face, “Who knows? You might be able to focus after you get some.”

Stuart shot up from his position and chased Tony around the small apartment. “You little-”

“I’m joking!” laughed Tony. He always loved riling Stuart up.

Stuart threw a stress ball in the direction of his friend’s head. Tony laughed harder, his ears tinging red.

“Okay, okay,” Sighed Stuart, “Don’t you have a party to get to?”

“Are you coming?” replied Tony, after catching his breath, as he walked to the front door.

“Nope.”

“I’ll take my keys,” Tony said, “And you need a break. Take it.” And he shut the door behind him.

Stuart sat on the soft couch mulling over his thoughts and Tony’s suggestion. He was right. Stuart couldn’t get anything done. Whenever he started a task, he’d get distracted by that girl. He just couldn’t get her out of his head. Groaning, he rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair and walked to his room.

 

...

 

Lauren dragged Neha up the grand stairs through the front door of Kappa Sigma House. Neha didn’t really like their parties, but went along to wingman Lauren as she searched for her latest conquest. This time, it was Mark Riley, a board member of the Fraternity Council, baseball captain and studied Aerospace Engineering. Hot and smart. Just the way Lauren liked it. If she got a chance to get under the sheets with him, she would. He’d had his eyes on her for a while anyway.

“Neha! Girl, how you doin’?”

Neha turned around to see an African-American bombshell rushing towards her.

“Oh My God! DEE!” Yelled Neha, her wide smile stretching her face as she opened her arms to envelop this gorgeous girl, instead being picked up and spun around like a five year old.

“Dianna Milton! Put me down this instant!” Laughed Neha, along with several of her other sorority sisters. That girl was insanely tall! Neha only just came up to her shoulders.

“Not until you tell me about this summer guy!” Dianna laughed cheekily.

“You throw a cosplay party, then I tell you!” replied Neha, her smile hurting her cheeks as Dianna put her down.

“Neha, you little minx!” Came a cry as a tiny Filipino girl tackled her into the couch.

“Lily!!” Squealed Neha, “Hands off the treasure!”

“No!” Smiled Lily, bouncing on the lush cream sofa beside her, “Tell us, tell us!”

“Ladies,” interrupted a deep, velvety voice, “I think we should enjoy the night rather than bombard Miss Patel with questions.”

“Na-Nathan. H-Hi.” Stammered Neha, as she smiled nervously, straightening her hair and outfit.

Nathan Hardwill. Hottest of the Hottest. Voted Sexiest on Campus, Bachelor of the Year three years in a row! Nathan Hardwill. Hard to get. But the biggest win on campus. Hell, even the world!

“Miss Patel, care to join me?” He held his hand out for her, she swooned.

“Um, s-sure,” replied Neha, hating herself for stammering in front of hotness defined, as she slipped her fingers into his warm hand, letting him pull her up off the couch. “And i-it’s Neha. Not Miss Patel.”

“Ladies, I will return Neha to you by the end of tonight.” He said, gazing into Neha’s eyes, only to tear away to wink at the rest of the girls before they walked away, hand in hand. The girls’ sighs were audible.

“S-so how are you Nathan?” said Neha, feeling slightly awkward.

“It’s Nate, Neha.” Smiled Nathan, “I like you, so call me Nate.”

“Um, okay Nate.” She said, looking to him for confirmation.

“I’m very well thank you.” He replied, flashing his teeth in his ever-so-charming smile. “And you?”

“I’m good.” She replied shortly, struggling to think of something to keep the conversation going.

“Dance with me?” Nathan asked, pulling her into the living room where the party had already started.

“Of course,” Neha said, her heart jumping slightly as he pulled her into the thick of the crowd and closer to him. Much closer to him.

Nathan smiled sexily down at her, as he drew her in. Neha moved from side to side not knowing what to do with her arms, until Nathan caught them and placed them up around his neck. Neha’s stomach formed a knot as she rested her arms, feeling slightly uncomfortable when he placed his hands on her torso, his fingers splayed across her waist.

“Nate!” yelled a hulk-like jock from behind Neha, “We need you out back bro!”

“I’ll be back.” Nathan whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers, “I promise.”

“Don’t worry,” She smiled, as she pulled away, “I’ll find the girls.”

 

...

 

Stuart pulled his phone from his bag in the passenger seat. Scrolling through his contacts, he found who he was looking for. Calling the number, he waited for her to pick up. He was getting impatient. She wouldn’t pick up. Even after ten missed calls. What was she doing?

“Hello?” a girl picked up the phone, but it wasn’t his girl.

“Hello? Is Neha there?” he asked, he could hear music in the background, “Hello?”

The girl giggled, definitely drunk.

“Lily! Who’s on the phone babe?” Came a familiar voice in the background, “Lily, babe, give it here hun.”

“Hey, Lily, give it to Neha.” Stuart spoke into the phone.

“Stuart?” exclaimed Neha, as soon as she heard his voice, her stomach erupted into butterflies,  
heart beating hard and fast. His voice was the last she’d expected.

Relied flooded through Stuart, “Thank God you’re okay.”

“Stuart, of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be? How are you?” He hadn’t forgotten about her!

“Where do you live?”

“Um Stuart, I live in a house.” Laughed Neha, slightly confused.

“Where Neha, where?” He asked.

“Why?” Neha, more confused through the exchange.

“I’m heading to UCal.” He said, unsure whether he was making the right decision, “Mind if I stay the weekend with you?”

Neha’s heart pounded. He was coming. Here. To uCal. He hadn’t forgotten his promise. He wanted to stay the weekend. He was staying over. She had to get rid of Lauren for the weekend! She needed to get out of the party.

“Neha?” called Stuart, she’d become silent for a few seconds, “Neha, you there?”

“Um yeah, I’m here! How long til you get here?” She said, struggling to lower her heart-rate.

“In half an hour.” He replied.

“I’m at a party,” his heart dropped, as she said this, he’d made a mistake, “But I don’t really feel like  
staying, pick me up?”

“Sorry?” He hadn’t quite heard her correctly.

“Pick me up Stu.” Said Neha, slowly. He had heard her correctly. His heart started beating.

“Sure, text me the address and I’ll be there” He said, his palms starting to sweat as his stomach tightened in knots.

“See you in a bit!” She said then hung up. Stuart sped up to just over the legal speed limit, hoping not to get caught.

Neha clutched Lily’s arm. “He’s coming. Lily, He’s coming.”

“He’s coming.” Said a drunk Lily.

“Who’s coming?” Asked a tipsy Dianna, leaning forward on the sofa headrest.

“Stuart’s coming.” Neha said, shocked over the sudden development. “He’s staying the weekend.”

“Stuart’s coming?” Said Dianna, confused, “Who’s Stuart?”

“He’s coming.” Stated Lily, eyes wide, nodding seriously.

“Summer guy’s coming?” Asked Dianna, excitement entering her voice.

“I need to find Lauren.” Gasping slightly, Neha focused on Dianna, “Dee, you need to keep everyone away from the house this weekend. And keep Lauren with you when she’s not with Riley. No one’s allowed at our apartment. No one.”

Dianna nodded. She knew Neha meant business. Neha must really like this guy, She thought.

As if reading her thoughts, Neha nodded, then rushed off to find Lauren.

 

...

 

Stuart pulled up infront of a large frat house. He wasn’t interested in the greek system, but he had to admit, this frat party seemed pretty neat. Girls dressed a mix of classy and trashy, guys drunk out of their minds, and still standing straight. Music blaring out of the house. But he wasn’t here to check out the party, he came to pick up a certain babe.

He unlocked his phone and called Neha’s number.

 

...

 

“Lauren! Lauren!” Neha called, running through the rooms in the mansion, “Lauren! Where are you?”

“Hey,” Nathan called as Neha flew past him, “Neha, where are you going?”

“Looking for Lauren,” she called behind her, “Have you seen her?”

“No,” he replied, following her, “But I’ll help you look.”

“Don’t worry, I found her.” Smirked Neha, arms crossed as she stood next to a pillar, looking at Lauren passionately make out with Riley.

“Mark!” Shouted Nathan, “Lay off a second.”

“Lauren, you can’t come home tonight,” Said Neha, an excited expression crossing her face.

“What?” Asked Lauren, surprised at the bluntness of her best friend. “Why?”

“He’s-” Neha glanced down at her phone vibrating, and looked up at Lauren, grinning widely, “He’s here.”

“He’s here?” Lauren’s growing grin started to match that of Neha’s.

“Who’s here?” Nathan and Mark asked, confused.

“Don’t worry,” Lauren said, “Mark, I’ll be back soon.”

Pulling her best friend down the staircase, Neha explained, “He’s here. He’s staying the weekend. So you can’t come home. No one can come home. The apartment is mine this weekend. You’re staying at the sorority house this weekend. The girls know.”

“Can we meet him?” Said Dianna, as Lauren and Neha met her and Lily.

“Not this weekend,” Neha said apologetically, “I haven’t seen, or heard from him in a while. Please?”

The girls grinned and hugged Neha goodbye, telling her to have fun.

 

...

 

Stuart was leaning against the car, the cool night air gliding over his skin as he waited for Neha. He heard the front door open and looked up to see a goddess step out. He took a step forward before his heart stopped beating.

Neha looked simply stunning. He was sure he’d never seen anything so beautiful. Heels that made her legs look miles long, a tiny beige number that hugged every curve on that gorgeous body, and her face, so expressive. She rushed down the stairs and the pathway, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as he fell back against his car. Steadying himself, Stuart wrapped his arms around Neha’s waist, lifting her off her feet, and swung her around as she squealed and laughed.

“You can put me down Stu,” She grinned, biting her lip.

“Hmmmm,” said Stuart, looking up, pretending to think, then smiled, looking right back into her dark chocolate eyes, “No, I don’t think I will”

Laughing, Neha replied, “Then how are you getting us home?”

Stuart smiled slyly, “You can sit on me.”

“Stu, put me down.” Smiled Neha, as she tucked her forehead into the crook of his neck. She could feel the vibrations of his chuckles as he set her on her feet. He held her for a while before whispering, “I missed you,” into her hair.

She lifted her head up and stood on her tippy toes to kiss Stuart on the cheek, “I missed you, too” and pulled away.

“Now can we go home?” She said, eyebrows raised, arms on her hips.

Laughing, Stuart opened the car door, bowed her into the passenger seat, saying, “M’Lady.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
